dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Bread Run
Time runs out. TK dies. TK is arrested. |reward = |todo = Pre-Mission: Meet Slink at the Funky Rabbit. Collect the cash from the clubs. Get it back to Slink. Intra-Mission: Get to the clubs and collect the money. Stop in the marker to collect the cash. Cash collected. (x3)Every time the player collects cash at the clubs, this objective is displayed. Get to the cash back to Slink. |unlocks = |unlockedby = Hot Wheels |alongside = Last Chance Repoman }} Bread Run is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot Slink wants TK to meet him at the Funky Rabbit in uptown Harlem. After arriving late, Slink asks TK to collect cash from four different clubs. TK has 9 minutes to collect money from clubs in Times Square back streets, Central Park outskirts, Midtown backstreets and Sutton. Once all cash is collected from each club, TK must take the cash back to the Funky Rabbit in Harlem, where Slink will be waiting. Objectives : Get to the clubs and collect the money. [Back to top] *Once the mission is started and Slink has finished explaining to TK what to do (via cutscene), the player is told to get to the clubs. Four clubs are marked on the map, all located around Manhattan, specifically near Times Square and Midtown. The player is set with a 9 minute timer to collect money from all the clubs. They will spawn in whatever car they arrived at the mission's corona in. : Stop in the marker to collect the cash. [Back to top] *Whichever club the player decides to head to first, when pulling up to the yellow corona outside the club, the player will be told to stop in the marker, in order to collect the cash. This objective is only displayed on the first club the player arrives at. : Cash collected. [Back to top] *Once the player has entered the marker, the cash will be collected and the player may head to the next club. This objective will be displayed every time the player enters the marker outside any of the four clubs (excluding the last - see the next objective). The player will be tailed by gangs in Reginas after reaching the second club they head to. The gangs will shoot using Revolvers. They will not hesitate to ram the player and will certainly not leave the player fleeing. As the player collects more cash, the amount of gang cars pursuing increases. : Get the cash back to Slink. [Back to top] *Once the last club has been reached and the cash has been collected, the player is told to take the cash back to Slink at Funky Rabbit. The player has whatever time they have left to get back to Slink. Once the player reaches Funky Rabbit, the mission ends with Slink thanking TK for his competence. No reward is given. Pre-Mission Instructions #Meet Slink at the Funky Rabbit. #Collect the cash from the clubs. #Get it back to Slink. Gallery Gallery= File:BreadRun-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:BreadRun-DPL-AtFunkyRabbit.png|Arriving at Funky Rabbit. File:BreadRun-DPL-SlinkTalkingToTK.png|Slink explaining the job to T.K. File:BreadRun-DPL-GetToTheClubsAndCollectTheMoney.png|Get to the clubs and collect the money. File:BreadRun-DPL-FourClubLocations.png|The four clubs' locations on the map. File:BreadRun-DPL-StopInTheMarkerToCollectTheCash.png|Stop in the marker to collect the cash. File:BreadRun-DPL-CashCollected.png|Cash collected. File:BreadRun-DPL-Club2.png|Arriving at the second club. File:BreadRun-DPL-Club2CashCollected.png|Cash collected. File:BreadRun-DPL-EnemyGangs.png|Enemy gangs firing at T.K. File:BreadRun-DPL-Club3.png|Arriving at the third club. File:BreadRun-DPL-Club3CashCollected.png|Cash collected. File:BreadRun-DPL-EnemyGangsChasing.png|Enemy gangs pursuing T.K in Reginas. File:BreadRun-DPL-Club4.png|Arriving at the fourth club. File:BreadRun-DPL-GetTheCashBackToSlink.png|Get the cash back to Slink. File:BreadRun-DPL-ShootingEnemyGangs.png|T.K shooting back at the enemy gangs. File:BreadRun-DPL-FunkyRabbitLocation.png|Funky Rabbit's location on the map. File:BreadRun-DPL-ReturningToFunkyRabbit.png|Returning to Funky Rabbit. File:BreadRun-DPL-SlinkThankingTK.png|Slink thanking T.K for the help. File:BreadRun-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. |-| Videos= Driver- Parallel Lines - Mission -7 - Bread Run (HD)|Walkthrough. BreadRun-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Transcript References Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions